respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maskaleon Rifle
IMG 2250.PNG|Claiming the weapon! Mskleonmenu.jpg|The Maskeleon Rifle in the Menu! FullSizeRender 4.jpg|The weapon equipped (Front View) FullSizeRender 3.jpg|The weapon equipped (Back View) FullSizeRenderr.jpg|The weapon's special abilities. FullSizeRender 1.jpg|The weapon's reload animations (1). FullSizeRender 2.jpg|The weapon's reload animations (2). IMG_4985.PNG|Maskeleon Rifle's Scope Mask-eleon-render.jpeg|The weapon as seen in-game! The Maskaleon Rifle is a weapon that was introduced in the Carnival 2017 (Update). It boasts Good Damage, Range, Accuracy and Agility. It is a very versatile yet unique weapon that can be used in different ways. Strategy This weapon can be deadly depending on how you use it: * Without any of the masks, this weapon is an assault weapon. Use Run And Gun due to its stats. Shoot anything that moves, preferably at mid-close range. Remember to always reload when no one is around. * With the Supply Carnival Mask, this gun becomes a rifle, a slow firing but powerful weapon. The best strategy for this is Camping. Find a high spot and start shooting. A scope is provided for you but it is recommended for long ranged kills. It is more effective to camp with Sniper Mode. * With the Aggressive Carnival Mask, this weapon is a sub-machine gun. Use Run And Gun in this mode. Run around and shoot at anything that moves, best at mid-close range. This weapon has auto-aim so there is no need to worry about aiming. * With the Wind Carnival Mask, it makes this a sniper. Camping is the most recommended strategy in this mode. Find a high spot on the map and start shooting. The sniper has cross-hairs, albeit very large ones, so this makes sniping slightly easier. Or, you can use the scope and kill those in your way. Run And Gun is possible with this weapon, though one must know what to do. Overall, a very interesting weapon that can change your gameplay, depending on your choice of mask. Analysis 'Assault Mode:' Advantages * Great damage. * Pretty good RoF. * Very good agility. * Good accuracy. * Fast reload speed. * Has a scope equipped. Disadvantages * Below-average range for an assault weapon. * Small clip size for assault weapon (20). * Damage drop-off at long range. * Can be nerfed by several equipments/armors. 'Rifle Mode:' Advantages * Good damage. * Can kill with 1 headshot. * Extremely accurate while standing still. * Good clip size for a semi-automatic weapon (20). * Fast reload speed. * Has a scope equipped. Disadvantages * Slow RoF. * Damage drop-off at long range. * Accuracy is severely decreased while moving. * Has limited range. 'Submachine Gun Mode:' Advantages * Quite fast RoF. * Decent damage. * Extremely accurate (pinpoint crosshairs). * Fast reload speed. * Good agility. Disadvantages * Very short range. * Very small clip size for such a fast-firing weapon (20). * Damage drops off severely at mid-range. 'Sniper Mode:' 'Advantages ' * Great Damage (can 1-shot kill even without scope at long range)! * Has a long Range. * Auto-aim is present for an "easier" kill, thus, very easy to kill even without using the scope! * Very fast agility for a sniper. * Massive clip size for a sniper (20). * Fast reload speed. 'Disadvantages ' * Can be nerfed by some equipments. * Has a damage drop-off at long range. * Slow RoF. * Crosshair is very big even when standing still. Trivia * It shares the same stats as the RA-KT Assault Rifle, Elite Assault Rifle, Veteran Machine Gun and the Shockwave Launcher. * Its name is a portmanteau of "mask" and "Chameleon". This most likely refers to its ability to change weapon category depending upon the mask worn. * It was originally named "Mask'e'''leon Rifle", but was changed in the Summer Camp 5 Update to "Mask'a'''leon Rifle" to be consistant with the Heavy Maskaleon. * It can possibly be considered to be the most "versatile" weapon out there due to its various usages. See Also * Carnival 2017 (Event) * Heavy Maskaleon Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Snipers Category:Automatic Weapons Category:SMGs Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons